


恶魔沉思录

by yunchuyin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, something ineffable
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 在长达六千年的岁月中，恶魔对人间自有见解。它们被某种不知名力量记录在了某个不可言说之处，其中绝大部分和天使有关。





	恶魔沉思录

**Author's Note:**

> 在圣水事件后的近八十年内，天使都再没和他说一句话。  
> 孤独的克鲁利遇见了一位女巫。

（上）

其实也不好这么形容啦。

毕竟，其一，从理论上来说，精良准确的艾格尼丝·风子在遗言中透露她本人乃是英国最后一位女巫；其二，占卜馆每周六晚九点准时关门，牌子就在门口挂着——

下班了，回见。

因此，如果一切运转正常，慕名而来的客人们应该先发出一声失望地“噢——”，然后凑近嵌着玻璃、挂着风铃、用上好木料精心制作总误导不知情者它是个书店的大门，使劲儿往里面瞧上几眼，再伴随着毫无异状地冷漠现实，最后耸耸肩膀，恋恋不舍地转身离去。

离去。

这就对了，都写了下班了，下次请赶早，谢谢。

接着她就可以心安理得地把自己安放进那张比云朵更软、比阳光更好闻的单人沙发，喝上点茶，看上点无聊的爱情小说，打发掉休息日。

但克鲁利，噢——克鲁利。

天都不知道他为啥要这样，就是，十分执着地坐在占卜馆门口，和那块可怜的小牌子吵上一个钟头架，威胁它必须把关门时间调整成克鲁利不在的时候，否则它就要被拿去劈成柴、烧成炭、做成凳子经受一万个屁股这样诸如此类的可怕事情。

当然了，由于其中一方无法开口，这场争吵也可以理解为妄想症克鲁利先生的单方面闹情绪。

因为他是个恶魔，却和天使做好朋友，还找好朋友要圣水，结果惹到他的天使好朋友亚茨拉斐尔快八十年都不跟他说话，也不跟他见面……什么的。

要她说，这位自称大概有六千岁那么老的恶魔，基本还赶不上隔壁面包店太太家才幼儿园毕业的小儿子。毕竟连人家都知道，如果你惹到你最好的朋友生气，那你应该去给他道个歉，做点弥补，重修旧好——或者放任自流，就这么决裂到底，然后一切朝前看，生活总要继续，去找个新的最好的朋友。

随便吧，哪种都行，总之得行动起来，想点办法，采取措施，而不是回家对着你老妈哇哇大哭。

说真的，已经十点半了，他就不能找个酒馆？

 

此时此刻，星期六，晚十点三十一，天气——呃，太黑了什么也看不见。

反正没下雨。

她携着那种很久没有过的需要发大洪水才能平息的怒火气冲冲地拉开店门，一把拽下木牌——反正不管写了啥那都没用——砸进恶魔怀里。

“闭嘴！克鲁利！”

夜风路过，时间在这一刻差点静止。

不过实际上并没有啦，门口树梢上的小夜莺扑腾着翅膀飞走了，空气流动，她环抱双臂，居高临下地盯着这个闹情绪的小男孩。

恶魔打了个酒嗝。

“天使？”他迷迷糊糊地说。

啊，他还戴着副墨镜呢，这大晚上的。

她深吸一口气。

“我的孩子，”她试图展示出作为一个妈应当有的慈祥，啊哈，专业灵媒，临神降世，她可是很有职业操守的，“克鲁利，我的孩子，”说到第二遍时就好多了，于是她顺畅地问下去，“你这是怎么了？”

其实也不用问，恶魔醺醺然地语调和身上散发出来气味无不表明九点前他都去了哪儿。

“真是喝得有够醉的？”

红头发的恶魔回盯了她一阵。

仿佛辨认出什么，他有些意兴阑珊地挥挥手，“不是亚茨拉斐尔，”克鲁利闪着舌头说，控制不住地冒出几句嘶嘶声，“我就知道，我就知道。”

“的确不是。”她翻了个白眼，“所以你来这儿干什么？”

伴随着一系列“看在上帝的份上，你不能这样”“我迟早会去告状的！”“天使就是伪善”的嘟囔，恶魔垂下头，把自己往台阶上靠了靠。

有那么一秒，她觉得克鲁利可能想把下巴搁在台阶上，就仿佛某种沮丧的动物，只不过体型限制了他发挥。

“克鲁利，”她满怀耐心地又问了一遍，“亲爱的孩子，你到底找我干什么？”

“喔，”仰面靠在台阶上的恶魔歪了歪头，墨镜下金黄的蛇瞳涣散地打量着面前这位女士，他有点想摘下墨镜，把她看看清楚，但不知为何最终忍住了。

“如果没有别的事，”她说，“你可以自己回家吗？你的车在那边。”

于是恶魔顺着她手指的方向看见了自己的宾利。

他应该回去的。

克鲁利摇摇晃晃地站起身，他好些年没这么晃过了，亚茨拉斐尔知道，他对这具身体适应得挺好。

 

呃，亚茨拉斐尔。

好天使有快八十年都不跟他说话了，自从圣詹姆斯公园那次失败的交谈过后。

他们彼此恶言相向，怒气冲冲，克鲁利说“我不需要你！”而天使把这话还给了他。那之后……就没之后了。

或许天使把这话当了真，或许亚茨拉斐尔本质上就是这么铁石心肠——

一开始克鲁利没发觉事情的严重性，只不过是一些总也传不到的口信，一些没被接听的电话，一些失败的进餐邀请……

直到某天他前往书店却没找到人。

看在……随便谁的份上，上一秒天使明明还在店里，毫不友善地拒绝了一个想买他书的客人，下一秒恶魔到来，天使就……消失了，甚至没管那个惊喜得丢下钱就跑的人类。

所以克鲁利还有什么不明白的呢？如果天使连书都可以不要。

亚茨拉斐尔生气了，亚茨拉斐尔拒绝跟他见面。

这个认知让克鲁利怒火中烧了整三天，冲他的盆栽们大喊大叫，“他以为他是谁！我先不需要他的！虚伪、无情的天使，恶魔不需要朋友！”

绿色的植物们颤抖着发出了一阵不能说是认同，也不能说是反对的簌簌声。

三周后，克鲁利纵酒欢歌，生活愉快。

三个月后，克鲁利开始独自干坏事，偶尔独自干好事。

三年后，克鲁利已经习惯了一个人在酒馆买醉——恶魔从不吃东西，所以饭店是不必要的，观赏其他人进餐也是不必要的。

三十年后，克鲁利家的盆栽们枝繁叶茂，族群壮大，会在每个醺然孤独的夜晚发出落雪一样轻柔的簌簌响动。

坦白说，那有点让恶魔回想起数千年前第一场暴雨落下时，天使展翅的羽翼声。

他无可抑制地觉得这有点可悲。

现在，第三个三十年都已经过去一大半了，克鲁利再一次独自喝醉，不知怎地就出现在了这家占卜馆门口。

还有个模模糊糊的女士问他，“亲爱的孩子，你到底找我干什么？”

好吧，实践证明，长期饮用酒精的确会损伤恶魔的大脑，毕竟这不是地狱的发明也非天堂的造物——有些事就很明了了。

所以醉得不太清醒地克鲁利可能确实喊了句啥，然后活像个幼稚园被抢了鸽子玩偶的伤感小男孩，一屁股跌坐回了门口的台阶上。

“天使已经超过半个世纪都不跟我说话了，”恶魔又打了个酒嗝，戏剧化的红头发和黑墨镜让他的腔调也染上了些戏剧化的嘶哑，“八十年，这对吗？”

“所以，你是来找我评理——告状？”

“也不能这么说，”恶魔挥挥手，“就是，就是——不是说天使没有生气的权利，”他看起来真的像想把自己盘起来，搁在台阶上，“可恶魔难道就没有要点圣水的权利？他怎么能一个气生八十年？那些仁慈——怜悯——爱——”

他挥舞双手，然后卡住一般“噢”地泄了气，慢慢把头靠在最上面那层台阶的地面上。

她安静了三秒。

“好吧，那行，”最终，她叹了口气，松开门，任风铃空荡荡地响了一次，然后在台阶上“她亲爱的孩子”旁边坐下来。

“说说吧，”她答应，“你和亚次拉斐尔究竟怎么了？”

“你会听吗？”恶魔问。

“我正听着，”她说，“成熟点，克鲁利，你都要六千岁了。”

“那好吧。”恶魔摘掉墨镜，金黄的眼瞳对上黑丝绒天幕下金黄的星星，星星多美啊，里面有他帮忙设计的那些——这两种颜色和他的瞳孔是一致的，从这个方面来讲，祂不能说是个很坏的家长。

“这要从那棵苹果树说起了——”

克鲁利嘶嘶两声，他准备讨个说法。

 

（下）

众所周知，那真的是很久——很久——很久以前了。

即使时间对超自然生物而言并不具有太多意义，但克鲁利出差日久，不可避免地沾染上了一些人类习气。

他连保险柜密码都是按年份设的，公元前4004年——如果你想知道。

“不了，谢谢，这个跳过。”

已经快十一点了，说真的，这个恶魔就不能直接一点？

她强迫自己语气和蔼，“那棵苹果树，我的孩子，除了我们都知道的那事，它又怎么了？亚茨拉斐尔砍了它吗？”

克鲁利为此回想了片刻。

“好像没有，”恶魔极缓慢地眨了下眼，很明显酒精在这场谈话里起了主导作用，“书上也没写。”

哪个版本都没讲到这事，他确信。天使的库存们可以作证。

“书上也没写你和亚茨拉斐尔交上了朋友，”她叹气，伸出手指叩了叩天空，一朵夜晚的云飘来，又飘过去，“或者有一本写了，只是你不知道。”

“嗯……听起来像是个先知，”恶魔用当年在异端审判所混日子练出来的那种低沉腔调恐吓道，“一名女——巫——嗝。”他咂了咂信子。

“这倒也行吧，”她同意，“要么一个想象力丰富的作者，这也行。”

恶魔没啥所谓，“你说了算（You're the boss）。”

“那这件事就算解决了，人尽皆知，故事的主人公最后都是要和好的。”她总结道，“所以关于亚茨拉斐尔，亲爱的，你还有什么问题？”

 

与此同时，现实世界的另一个角落。

本该早已闭门谢客的书店，同样迎来了两位不速之客。

老实说，亚茨拉斐尔不是非常欢迎他们（事实上他不欢迎任何客人），但天使总是助人为乐的，不是吗？

既然那位玫瑰小姐求助上门，他也不好拒绝，毕竟这多少算是个，嗯哼，正义的使命。

两位客人非常直接地阐明来意。

“奥托维尔·宾斯。”

“罗伯特·尼克松。”

“希普顿修女。”

“以上首发版。”

“听闻您一样不缺。”高个的那位发出赞叹。

“而某位大人物恰巧希望拥有。”矮个的那位补充说明。

然后他们齐齐露出微笑，看向亚茨拉斐尔。

不得不说，就人类想象而言，这二位比克鲁利更像个标准恶魔。而若是换上身浅色西装呢，大概跟加百列也很谈得来。

天使忽然有点想给自己泡杯热可可。

在亚茨拉斐尔的积极配合下——若非如此，这二位甚至别想踏进来——他们约在两天后会面，“我得找一找，”天使是这么说的。

因为玫瑰小姐说她得去召集人手，“最好是在个偏僻的地方”，她是这么暗示的。

而天使也不算是撒了谎，那些书确实被好好珍藏着，需要费点时间整理出来，如果这里没谁动用神迹。

亚茨拉斐尔按约定给玫瑰小姐回了个电话，表示此事办妥。

“非常感谢您，菲尔先生，”萝丝·蒙哥马利微笑道，“您的确是位天使。”

女间谍挂了电话，转头拨向另一个号码。

 

三十分钟前。

“问题？还多着呢。”恶魔不满地转头，他终于忘了墨镜的事，不幸地，“你太敷衍了，我觉得。”

她眨了眨眼，“呃哦！”

然后恶魔不歇气地发表了一通关于苹果树、诺亚方舟、基督等等等等的意见，尤其穿插强调了堕天这回事的丝毫不可理喻性，顺带投诉了地狱实在不讲卫生——

她看上去特别想说点什么，然而克鲁利做了个接电话的动作，暂时止住了她。

“特别号码。”恶魔悄声道，算是个解释。

这通来电持续了大约三分钟。

“天使？”挂断后她问。

“玫瑰，”恶魔说，“但感觉上我得损失她了，有些遗憾。”

他挺喜欢这个名字的，还特地把她派去协助天使（说是监视也无不可），但人类，噢——人类。

“这个蠢天使大概有麻烦了。”克鲁利语气微妙。

而她毫不意外，“你会去解决的，是吧？”

“什么？（What？）”恶魔像被踩到尾巴一样立刻伸直了，“不！当然不！”

“你们是朋友。”

“我们不是！”克鲁利大声反驳，“他八十年都不和我说话了！”

“而你还惦记着这事。”

小夜莺偷偷飞回了树梢上，和占卜馆墙上挂钟里的布谷鸟对望一眼。

十一点四十，星星都他妈该睡了——她的耐心到头了，就是这样，就算是世界末日，也必须在星期六解决掉。

恶魔看上去还想说上两句，但不知为何又没有。

“行了，孩子，”她面无表情地用那种爱听听不听拉倒反正我说过了的烦躁语气通知恶魔，“爱是恒久忍耐。”

既然书上都写了，为啥就不能好好看看？

“爱就忍耐，不爱就分开。”

她说，“另外虽然我不想知道作为一个恶魔你要圣水来饮用还是沐浴——这都不是明智之举，但你确实可以用来浇花。那棵苹果树长得挺好，我觉得。”

恶魔听到这里略带尊敬，“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“有机会我会试试的，”克鲁利彻底躺在了台阶上，“我有点头晕，甚至还想睡觉——”

“那真好。”

“——在此之前，请恕我冒昧一问，您究竟是谁？”

“你妈，我猜。”

恶魔彻底昏了过去。

 

星期日清早，克鲁利酒醒了。

和许多体验过宿醉的人类醉汉一样，这名恶魔感到了头痛、眩晕，和一些恶心。

他不得不施了好几个神迹让自己恢复原样，然后开车回到家中。

接着是园艺时间。

植物们照例簌簌发抖，克鲁利总觉得自己仿佛忘了点什么，但和其他醉汉相似，他也想不起来了。

于是这事儿在接到玫瑰小姐的每日汇报后被彻底抛在脑后。

毕竟他得忙着打理新发型、新西装、鞋底略微加厚——这没多大用，主要是个心理安慰。

哦，还有好多副新墨镜，得挑一下。

多少也算是个大场面。

就算没有烟花，克鲁利先生擦了擦自己的墨镜，重新戴上。

金色的法力在烈火烟尘中流淌过那些装帧精美的预言集，安静，古老，又闪耀。

天使看起来和一个世纪前没多大区别，面容温和，态度友善，还稍稍有点轻信。

虽然令恶魔不适，但克鲁利觉得自己可以继续略微忍受一些关于“好心”的感谢。

 

所以冷战事件到这里就算结束了。

不过圣水还没有。

超自然生物显而易见有着漫长的时间，这意味着不管他们忘了啥，都有可能想起来的那一天——

当克鲁利从4004保险柜里取出圣水保温杯，干掉利古尔，最终成功在星期六阻止了哈米吉多顿之后，理论上来说，他已经得到了足够多的暗示。

某首流行金曲只能算是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草。

它以一个急刹、天使的“当心！”、两个交通违章（这不重要），和一只欢快唱歌的小夜莺的形式呈现在了恶魔面前。

车厢内一片寂静。

“怎么了？”亚茨拉斐尔在脑海里发问。

“……那得从那棵苹果树说起了——”

超自然生物们快速地交换了一些内容。

“喔！”还抓着顶棚拉手的天使发出一声惊呼。

克鲁利的墨镜滑下鼻梁，他握着方向盘，探过半个身子，闪烁不定的金黄蛇瞳难得浮现出严肃的光彩，“那么，你觉得——呃，就，有可能——”

“——也说不准，”亚茨拉斐尔收回手，端正而轻柔地放在大腿上，快速解释，“嗯……一切皆有可能，伟大的计划无从判断，不管怎么判断都有可能是错的——就……你知道的。”

他俩对视一眼。

然后同时点点头。

“这确实有点太敷衍了，对吧？”恶魔把墨镜推回鼻梁上。

天使用一些含糊的音节同时表示了肯定和否定。

理论上这个状态是同时存在的，可能是，也可能不是（to be or not to be），简而言之，*不可言说*。

书上全写着呢，每一位都该好好看看。

以及——

爱是永不止息。

祂真的早说过了。

 

*篇后*

克鲁利在和天使看电影的时候学习到了这个神秘表达的现代科学版本——

遇事不决，量子力学。

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一些解释：  
> ①她和“祂”，不可言说（。）可能是，也可能不是  
> ②克鲁利可能很伤感地喊的那句啥在下里给了暗示（。）  
> ③Rose和What是神秘博士  
> ④女巫写的书自然是精良准确预言集啦，作者写的都知道（。）有没有一种钦定的感觉  
> ⑤流行金曲God is a girl  
> ⑥小夜莺就是广场上唱歌的那只  
> ⑦亚茨拉斐尔有一整套错版圣经  
> ⑧爱是恒久忍耐&永不止息，哥多林前书


End file.
